A capo is a device which is used to raise the pitch of strings on a stringed musical instrument. Capos can be used to change the key of the instrument or create drone strings while leaving the fingers of the instrument player free for additional techniques. A conventional capo mechanically holds in unison the strings of an instrument in a “stopped” position against a finger board or other component of the instrument. While capos which affect the pitch of only a selected string or strings on an instrument are known in the art, these capos are typically limited to application only at certain locations on the strings and may also require the use of frames, springs and/or other clamping mechanisms for their application.
Accordingly, a transposable capo system and method in which transposable capos magnetically hold strings of a stringed musical instrument against a finger board or other component of the instrument to impart a capo effect to individual strings or groups of strings on the instrument are needed.